1-800-914-3214
by Carlyshae
Summary: Ever get a random phone call that changes your life?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh yeah, baby, fuck my titties. Yes baby, just like that. Oh yeah, uh, you're so big daddy huh…"

"Yeah baby you like it when daddy hits your chin with his cock."

"Oh yeah daddy, punish me, punish me, ohhhh yes, yes!"

"Yeah I'm cumming, I'm cumming baby all over your face."

"Oh yeah all over my face. Give it to me. Yeah daddy."

"Aaaaaghghghhhh, uuuhhhhhh, uhhhh….oh yeah baby. Yes baby girl. Daddy just came."

"Yeah daddy, good job. You came so hard. Good boy. Call me again yeah?"

"Oh yeah baby, I'll call you agai-. _Click_

"Shit, I might of hung up too fast." Michonne says to herself but also out loud.

"He sounded ridiculous with all that daddy shit." Her coworker, Rosita, says while popping her head in Michonne's cubical, pulling off her headset.

"That guy was getting annoying. 20 minutes and he still couldn't cum? At least he racked a long call. I could use the extra cash."

"I thought you were done for the semester."

"I am but I'm doing a summer course to finish faster. Graduate in May and take the bar in the fall." Michonne was a third year law student at the University of Atlanta. Her scholarships covered her tuition but room and board was all on her and she wasn't interested in being a barista or bartender. One night over drinks, her bff and fellow law student Rosita let her know about her side hustle. Michonne had to admit the money was good and it was acting, playing a part. Top it off, it was anonymous so why the hell not.

"I applaud you chica. I'm gonna enjoy my last summer of freedom before the real world comes knocking. By the way, drinks tonight? I want you to meet my boyfriend Abraham."

"Not tonight. I have some-

"Studying I know. Michonne, it's Friday night and we're already working. Let's have some fun. It's a three day weekend and no classes Monday. You can slack off for once. It won't kill ya I promise."

"I don't know Rosi."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee."

Michonne starts laughing. "Okay ok. I'm in but only a few drinks."

"Yes prmise just a few. Yes, I'm so excited. I'm gonna text Abe."

"I still don't understand how he's cool with you working here."

"Oh girl please. He thinks it's hilarious when I tell him what the guys call looking for. Matter fact, remember that call I got about the guy who kept calling me Lucille? Well he swears he works with the dude. Supposedly it's the name of a bat. Anyway, Abe got this baseball uniform and I was the dugout…"

"Oh look my phone's ringing, gotta answer that." Michonne quickly turns back to adjust her headset knowing Rosita's stories can get really out there.

"Don't think I ain't gonna tell you later bitch. Muah." She makes a kissing sound and goes back to her booth. She takes a moment to decide who will pick up the phone. Sexy, silly, youngish, milf. Making a decision, she rolls her back, adjusts her shoulders and answeres with a breathy, " Hello."

No sound

"Hello gorgeous. Are you there?"

No answer

"Don't be shy honey."

"No."

"No?"

"Not honey. Anything but honey." A raspy, husky, voice answers.

"Alright. How about sugah."

He laughs. "I like that."

"Alright sugah. What do you need tonight?" Michonne is intrigued. He seems shy. She doesn't get many newbies.

"Um, uh to talk?"

"Are you asking sugah?" she says with a giggle.

"Um no, uh I mean um, to talk to you."

"Just to me?"

"Well I guess. I mean, I know the pictures on the site probably ain't you but I'll be damn if you ain't got the sexiest voice I ever heard."

Okay newbie that was kinda smooth. "Why thank you Sugah. That makes all wet. Do you like that?"

The sound of a phone dropping is heard. Michonne starts to laugh to herself. "Uh sorry. Yes, yes. I like that a lot. Um, are you really yet miss?"

"Michelle. I'm Michelle. And yes, sugah, I'm so wet for you." Michonne surprises herself. She never gives a name so close to her own. Something about this newbie is getting to her.

"I really like that. I love I when a girl is really wet. I can slide my fingers inside her nice and slow. I can use my lips to suck her juices and my tongue to suck her clit while my fingers slowly fuck her. Is that good Michelle? Would that feel good?"

WHAT. THE. ENTIRE. FUCK. Her panties are getting wet. Her nipples are hard as fuck. Her heartbeats starts to speed up. She has to clamp her knees together to stop her pussy from throbbing.

"Uh, ye..yes uh baby yes that would feel so good. Would you like to put your cock in my wet pussy?" She has to regain control of this call.

"Oh yes Michelle. I think I would love that. I bet you're pussy is really tight too. Pretty and pink and tight just hungry for my cock. I would put my leaking tip on your clit and rub up and down making your little pearl jump. Can I do that Michelle? Michelle?

"I'm here oh fuck yeah I'm here. Sugah, I think you're trying to play with me." Michonne is writhing in her seat trying not to cum all over her chair.

"NO Michelle, I just want to be inside you." – Click

"Hello, hello, hello, HELLO! Shit. The call dropped. He must have been on a cell phone.

What the hell just happened. Who was that. Michonne is at a loss. Never in the 9 months since she started this job has a call affected her. Not once. What if he calls back? Does she want him to call back?

"Michonne. Michonne. MIchhooonnnne!"

"Uh what." She looks up from her daze.

"Let's blow this joint. Days over. Time for fun."

"Yeah let's go. I could actually use a drunk now."

"Rough call?"

"No. not at all. It was just…different."

Rosita raises an eyebrow and gives her a look. "Different huh? And….."

"Nothing just different. Anyway where we headed?"

"That bar down the street, The Sanctuary, it's happy hour. And Abe says he's bringing some friends from work."

"Wait, is this a fix up. I don't do fix ups."

"No chica. I've haven't met them either and it's guys and girls so it's should fine."

"Yeah ok. Let's go get some drinks." She removes her headset and places it in the stand. She gives the phone one last look before heading out with Rosita.

"Different."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You guys are the best. I appreciate your patience soooo much you have no idea. I have a baby recovering from surgery, bae started a new job, a bit of writer's block and I'm trying to get my original play published – there is so much going on. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I promise it will not be so long between updates again.**

"Yes, just like that. It's so warm and wet. Yes, soak me baby."

"Oh yeah you dirty boy, sit there and let me get you all wet."

"Yes madam yes, put it all over me."

"You're begging dirty boy, you like that piss on you huh?"

"Oh yes, pee on me, pee on meeeeeeeee."

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes, so good and warm."

"Nasty boy, did you cum baby?"

"Yes madam, yes."

"Good boy, call again soon."

"Thank you mad-" **Click** _Uhhh why are they so weird_

"Michonne, you gotta stop doing that." Rosita says with a laugh popping her head in Michonne's cube.

"That guy was too much. It's so hard to pretend to piss all over somebody. Sometimes I actually start to feel like I have to go. I'm not trying to pee on myself at my desk."

"That's tame honey. I always get the ones who want to call me mom or pretend I'm their sister. Yikes."

"Oh please, you love it. I always hear you over there getting loud."

"Yeah, it's true, I love it. This job is better than any damn reality show out there. Speaking of which, come out for drinks again tonight. You barely stayed last time."

"Hey I came last time and I stayed for a while."

"30 minutes Michonne. You barely had a beer and you ran out like your puss was on fire."

"I told you, I was only gonna have one drink and that guy Shane was kind of a douche."

"Yeah he is, but you liked Glenn. And you left before you could meet Rick. He's such a sweetheart and pretty fucking hot if I do say so."

"And does Abraham not mind you thinking his friend is really hot?"

"Hey he's my boyfriend but I ain't dead. Rick is dreamy and I totally think you'd hit it off. Come on girl, come out with us?"

"Let's see how the night goes ok." The little red light on her phone starts to light up. "Duty calls." She adjusts her headset and gets ready for the next customer.

"Hello hotness, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with….Hello?

"Is that you Michelle?"

 _Oh fuck. It's him, it's the guy._

"Sugah, is that you."

He chuckles. "You remembered me. I wasn't sure you would."

"I remember you, sugah. You left quite an impression." _Why did I say that?_

"On me too. I wasn't sure if I should call again but, honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your tone of voice. The breaths you take when you start to get excited. How sexy it is. How hard it makes me. I had to hear you again. Is that ok?...Hello"

…."Uhh, yeah, I mean, uh I ye-yes. That's so sexy when you're hard sugah. I like that. My pussy is nice and wet for that hard cock." And it was. Just like last time, Michonne was getting wetter by the second. Who the hell was this guy?

"Oh yeah? I love a wet pussy. Like really wet. It feels so good to put my tongue all the way in a girl's hole. I can fell her throbbing and I can taste a difference in her juices. It lets me know she about to _really_ cum on me. Her pussy starts to drip in mouth and all then, sweet, juicy, creamy cum pussy. Oh I really like that Michelle. Does your pussy get that wet?"

"Fuck yeah it does. I want your tongue in me sugah. I want to feel that. I want to drip my juices all down your throat. My creamy cunt in your mouth. Would you like that?" Michonne is starting to rub her hand up her crotch. She has NEVER reacted like this to a client. His voice though, it's hypnotizing her. Her clit is throbbing like it's on fire. Her panties getting soaked by the second.

"Oh fuck yeah Michelle. My cock is hard as fuck. I want you to ride me." Michonne can hear a zipper being pulled. Fuck yeah, she wants to ride him; make him cum. She wishes she cold be with him. _Where did that come from?_ This guy is dangerous but at this moment, she doesn't give a fuck.

"Yeah sugah. I want to ride that big, thick cock. Can I ride it baby?"

Oh yeah, ride my thick cock baby. Can you feel me? Can you feel my thick cock sliding in between your dripping lips; my tip teasing your clit, getting your juices all over it, to ease my way inside your tight pussy? Ummmm yeah, Michelle, you're so fucking tight…so warm and wet. Can you feel me baby?"

"Fuck, I want to. Uh, yeah, yeah I can feel you."

"Michelle."

"Yes?"

"Touch yourself."

"I am baby, I can feel you-"

"NO. Put your hand in your pussy right now."

 _Is he serious? This isn't real, I'm at work. This muthafucka_

"Sugah, I can-

"You _can_. Touch yourself. Put those pretty fingers in that pretty pussy. Feel me baby, really feel me."

Michonne pauses for a sec. She looks around making sure no one is paying attention to her. She slides her hand up her skirt. She can feel her wetness all over her thighs as her panties have been rendered useless. She moves them to the side and starts playing with her clit. _I have lost my fucking mind._ As soon as she touches herself, she lets out a sigh.

"Ahhh"

"Yes, that's it baby. Feel me. I want you to cum with me." His voice comes back loud and strong. "I can hear your breathing. You're doing it. Such a good girl.. I want you to cum allover my cock. Can you do that?"

Michonne starts fingering herself a little faster.

"Ohhhh God. Yes."

"Are you close my sweet? I can hear you? Are you getting there pretty girl?"

"Oh fuck yes, sugah I'm almost there."

"Good girl. I'm fucking you so hard baby. My thick cock is sliding so hard in your tight pussy. Cover me with your cum. Fuck me baby."

"Yes, oh yes baby, I'm coming."

"Yes cum for baby. Cum on this cock."

Michonne lets out a strangled yelp as her juices literally flow all over her hand. She shudders in ectasy riding out her orgasm. She sits still for a few seconds a she starts coming down.

"That was fantastic Michelle. I love ca- **CLICK**

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO**_ **!** Is the only thing Michonne can think to herself right now. She just masturbated at work. **AT WORK**. And not in the bathroom like a normal person, oh no- at her DESK. Thank goodness she's in the right profession where no one noticed.

"What the hell kinda call was that? What's on your hand?" Rosita pops her head in Michonne's cube.

"I sneezed on myself." She quickly grabs a tissue to wipe her "cold" off.

"Ewww. That's fucking gross. Anyway, are you coming for drinks or not."

Michonne was about to decline but maybe a drink was in order.

"You know what, yeah I'll come for while."

"Really, awesome. Ok 10 minutes and we're out."

45 minutes later Michonne found herself having a great time laughing at Rosita's crazy boyfriend Abe, his coworkers Glenn, Sasha and Daryl who were a couple, and Shane the proverbial ladies man, who wasn't so bad after a couple of drinks.

"So then, the guys bring the drunk up to the counter and he's screaming he has to piss right, so Captain starts screaming don't you piss on this floor. But the guy starts to pull out his dick and gag at the same time like he's gonna barf. So genius Glenn here decides to take Rick's hat and the guy barfs all over it. HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA oh man Rick kicked your ass that day." Abraham laughs more while telling their work story.

"I would have had to clean it up being the rookie. No way man. I grabbed the nearest thing." said Glenn trying to defend himself.

"But isn't you guys' hat like a sacred entity? No man shall touch the sheriff hat." Michonne asks with a laugh.

"All true young lady. But he did get a great nickname out of it so it all worked out. Now if y'all will excuse me, see a lonely gal at the bar who just might need some assistance." Shane said with a smirk and headed for the bar.

"Does he ever do anything but chase ass?" Sasha asks taking a swig from Daryl's beer.

"Naw, always pussy on the brain and get your own beer babe." He says with a kiss to her cheek.

"You guys are so lovey dovey, it's boring." Rosita says while humping Abe in his chair.

"Jealousy is a natural human trait. It's ok, we know we're awesome. Hey Grimes, get over here you're late!" Sasha screams across the bar.

Michonne turns her head to see the most gorgeous man approaching their table. His bowlegged strut belies a confidence that oozes sexiness. His black jeans are fitting him in all the right places, especially around those tight looking thighs. A blue denim button down shirt with a smidge of chest hair poking out. Cherry lips surrounded by a neatly trimmed sprinkled beard. And if he couldn't get any hotter, his eyes are like glaciers that a pussy could drown in. _Oh my God who is this man_?

"Finally Rick, what the fuck? Where you been." Abe aks.

"I had some business to handle."

"You look a little flushed you alright?" Daryl asks.

He look around the table eyes landing on Michonne. "Yeah, I'm perfect. And who might this be?" he asks staring right at Michonne.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So you're the cowboy?"

"They told that story huh? Well don't know about all that but, I am Rick." He smiles.

"Michonne"

"Finally, I get the meet the woman I keep hearing so much about. Had no idea you'd be so beautiful."

"Well thank you cowboy. You're quite a handsome guy." Rick doesn't respond. He stares at her for a second. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What? No sorry, it's just, you seem familiar. But I doubt we've met. I definitely would have remembered you." Rick gives her another smile. She stares into those baby blues. She feels herself starting to drown in them.

"Then it's good we're meeting now so you won't ever forget."

"Is that so? Well pretty girl, let me buy you a drink." Rick gets up to walk over to the bar to get them drinks. Rosita slides up next to her.

"Told ya. He's great huh? And hot. Do you like him?

"Calm down girl. We've barely begun speaking."

"But you like him?"

"Yeah, he seems sweet. I definitely want to keep talking to him. Those eyes are doing things to me though." She looks up at the bar. Rick is paying the bartender but looks up feeling eyes on him. He shoots her a nod and a smile. She smiles back.

"Oh girl, you're totally gonna fuck him."

"And if I do?"

"Whoa Michonne look at you. Five minutes with cowboy and you're ready to jump his bones."

"I didn't say all that, but I can't help but wonder what makes him so bowlegged." The girls look at each other and bust out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Rick asks as he approaches with drinks.

"Naw Grimes, just girl stuff. I'm gonna go with Abe by the pool table. See ya." She pulls Michonne to the side. "Ride him cowgirl." She takes off laughing. Sasha, Daryl and Glenn following suit.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably, but I'm not telling," she says with a giggle.

"Fair enough." They start talking and laughing with each other, making small talk, feeling each other out. Their banter is easy and playful.

"So how do you know Rosita?"

 _Oh shit. What should I say?_ "We go to law school together." It wasn't a complete lie. He just didn't need to know everything about how they are friends she rationalized.

"That's cool. You guys almost finished or somewhere in the middle?"

"We're almost done. One semester to go and then freedom for like 2 seconds."

"Hahaha. But it will be worth it right? You'll be a lawyer?"

"After I pass the bar yeah. And it is what I've always wanted so yeah it better be worth it."

"Congratulations. That's really great Michonne. I know you'll do well."

"And how do you know that?" She asks getting in his face.

He looks into her deep brown orbs as if he's searching for something. He leans into her, lightly traces his lips on the shell of her ear and whispers, "I have a feeling about you." He places a sweet kiss on her earlobe with a little flick of his tongue. Michonne's breath catches in her throat. She looks up at him. He has barely moved. She can feel his body heat. His eyes laser focused on her face, licking his lips as he stares at hers desperately. They both lean in to each other, breaths intermingling inches away from lips meeting for the very, first,-

"OOOOOHHH SHIIITT, get it in Rick!" Abe's loud ass voice comes booming out of nowhere. Michonne immediately straightens up while Rick slowly turns to look at Abe with the look of death.

"Really dude?"

"Sorry brother didn't mean to interrupt but wanted to let everybody left so we're gonna head out. Gotta go home and tame my pussy."

"Jesus Abe damn." Rosita says with a laugh.

"What baby, it's mine. Rick, catch you tomorrow. Ms. Michonne always a treat. Night y'all." He picks up Rosita and stalks out the bar with her over his shoulder.

"I still don't know how we're friends" Rick says shaking his head.

"He's a character but I like him. Speaking of getting out of here, I should go. We've been here almost 2 hours and I have class in the morning."

"Oh, well can I give you a ride."

"No it's ok I have my car…but I'll take your number."

His smile is wide as the sun. They exit the booth and walk towards her car. Michonne takes his phone and enters her number, calling herself to make sure its saved.

"There, now you can call me for dinner."

"Dinner huh? What about breakfast?" He takes her hips and pulls her into himself. "I make great pancakes."

She looks at him and slides her arms around his neck. "I love pancakes." She lifts her head to meet his as their lips come together in a fiery kiss. Tongues and lips collide as they both try to devour the other. Rick's hands slide down to Michonne's perfect ass he's been staring at all night. As he squeezes each cheek with his large full hands, Michonne's panties start soaking through her dress. Rick isn't too much better as his dick is straining so hard against his pants he might explode any minute. Their kiss is a dance of lust, heat, and a promise of things to come. Michonne reluctantly pulls away, running her hands at the nape of his luscious curls.

"Call me tomorrow?" she says.

"I'll call you when I get home. Just to make sure you're safe." He steals another kiss. "If that's ok?"

"It's more than ok." She grabs his lips in another quick kiss. "I gotta go." She opens her car door and jumps in before she can change her mind. Rick leans down and grabs her chin giving her one more kiss.

"Talk to you soon gorgeous." He steps away from the door as she drives off with a wave. As he walks back to his car with a huge smile on his face, that nagging thought he had earlier comes back into his mind – _where do I know her from?_


End file.
